


Less-than-fine-art-Friday and other regrettable things

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bondage, Crowley Has A Cloaca, Crowley has a hemipenis, Exhibitionism, LTFAF, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Unbirth, Warnings at the top of every chapter, less than fine art friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: A collection of my LTFAF drawings and anything else that inspires squicky feelings, and are too explicit to post on my Instagram. Individual warnings will appear at the start of every chapter, with one drawing per chapter. LTFAF drawings are part of a competition for “Curse Lord,” and must be completed during the specific time slot of 12 PM - 3 PM CST and posted for voting. As a result, they are VERY messy. Other drawings that result from similarly squicky prompts will also be posted here.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Unbirth, Vore, Crawly has swallowed Aziraphale whole, Visible Cloaca, Gabriel being a disappointed boss
> 
> The LTFAF prompt was “unbirth”. You know how the joke goes that “Crawly” doesn’t make any sense as a name because snakes slither, they don’t crawl, you have to have legs to crawl...yeah. As always, I apologize for nothing.


	2. LTFAF: Nipple Play, November 27 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Naked Shadwell, Naked Madame Tracy, Crowley has a Hemipenis, Aziraphale has a lot of nipples, lactation, implication of drinking angel milk, milk everywhere, nipples everywhere
> 
> I’m especially proud of making you think about Shadwell’s cock, and I dedicate any discomfort I cause my viewers to WaldosAkimbo.


	3. LTFAF: Nipple Play Part II: The Fandom Dichotomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things going inside the nipple hole, snake Crowley, hemipenis (but only if you squint)


	4. Art Pit Discord: Crowley’s Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another product of Cliopadra’s Art Pit discord. Sometimes I illustrate things other discord members say, and some discord members have odd names


	5. Art Pit Discord: complimentary gift wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: exhibitionism, shibari, bondage play, playful punishment


	6. Art Pit Discord: The Fandom’s fave joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bondage, overplayed jokes, dom/sub dynamic, playful top/bottom reference


End file.
